Finally Falling
by darkWarrior101
Summary: Klaus is sitting in the bar with his family and friends in a time of temporary peace, when something happens which keeps a smile on his face for the rest of the evening and possibly forever. Caroline has come to New Orleans to tell him how she feels or should I say sing to him how she feels. Songfic, just a bit of fun.


**This is not really set at any specific time, Caroline and Klaus have had their fun time in the wood. Hayley is not pregnant and is not going to be in the story so she is wherever you want her to be. This is just a bit of fun, just an idea I've had in my head for a while now.**

 **Don't own Vampire Diaries or the song Finally Falling by Victoria Justice.**

It was the evening or more accurately late night. Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah were in sitting with Marcel, Camille, who was stood behind the bar, at Rousseau's. For that evening Davina and Josh had also joined them, only so that Marcel could keep an eye on Davina personally.

Rebekah had a secret smirk on her face and kept looking towards the door, the karaoke stage and the clock. Looking towards her blonde brother she rolled her eyes at Camille's obvious flirting. Sighing she leaned back into Marcel's chest, causing him to smile and wrap a strong arms around her waist. Seeing the smirk on her lips he leaned down and whisper in her ear.

"What you up to?"

"Just wait," she said vaguely.

"What are you two whispering about?" Klaus questioned.

"Oh nothing," Rebekah said oh so innocently, looking to the clock on the wall then to the stage.

"Rebekah," Klaus growled not liking her secrecy.

Rolling her eyes at her brother's attitude she moved back further in to Marcel's chest and looked towards the stage where the boy in charge of karaoke was standing behind the mic trying to get everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone we've got someone here tonight who wants to say something to a special someone. So she's asked to start the Karaoke up tonight a little early." With that he shuffled off stage to set up the music.

"Great, we have to sit through a sappy love song by some girl, who thinks she knows what love is," Klaus groaned.

"Come now Nik, it might be nice to listen to it," Rebekah edged.

"Rebekah my dear sister, what are you up to," Elijah questioned.

She just shook her head as the music started up. **(Finally Falling by Victoria Justice)**

Klaus' eyes grew wide as he recognised the voice.

Klaus slowly turned his head to the stage, taking in the figure before him. He saw the beautiful blonde hair and award winning smile singing into the mic with all her heart. Her eyes shone with the truth behind the words she was singing.

She took the mic off the stand and started to move around the stage her eyes scanning the room before settling on the originals and their _friends_.

Her eyes settled on Klaus and she looked him dead in the eyes as she sang the final bit of her some. A smile that shined so much like the sun on her lips that Klaus feared it would pierce through their day light rings.

The bar was filled with cheers as she finished her song.

"That girl can sing," Marcel cheer giving a whistle while clapping.

"It's kinda romantic if you ask me," Josh added.

"Yeah, singing to show your love to the person who means the most to you, I'd love for that to happen to me one day." Davina sighed resting her chin of her hand in a day dream.

Elijah was clapping politely with a raised eye brow as he recognised who was on stage.

"I wonder who that was for; it didn't look like she was singing to anyone in particular." Camille asked obviously not noticing how she had been staring at Klaus the whole time.

Elijah and Rebekah looked at each other, then at Camille before settling on Klaus to take in his shocked and speechless facial expression.

Caroline had placed the mic back on the stand and gave a small bow before jumping off the stage. She smiled and said thank you to all of the well done's and congratulations she was given as she walked over to the bar, where he was sat. She got close before hesitating, scanning the group.

"Hey," Marcel shouted out to her when he saw her coming close to them. Sighing Caroline moved closer so she was standing in front of the group of supernatural beings. "You were really good up there. I'm a bit of a karaoke singer myself and if you're up for it I would mind a turn with you." He finished with a smirk.

"Thanks and maybe," Caroline smiled before turning to Klaus, "What you think?"

A smile edged on to his lips as she addressed him. Standing up from his bar stool he went and stood in front of her. "Beautiful as always, didn't know you could sing love."

"Well I guess you don't know everything about me then." She said smiling cheekily.

"I guess I don't." He said, the smile dropping slightly, "Was it the truth?"

Stepping closer to him Caroline looked him dead in the eyes, "yes." She then leaned up and whispered in his ear, "all for you."

A huge breath-taking smile covered Klaus' face at her word.

"Oh just kiss her already Nik," Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I must agree with our dear sister," Elijah added smirking.

Smiling at each other Klaus leaned down and Caroline leaned up their lips touching in a flurry of passion.

Separating from the kiss Caroline asked, "So am I your last?"

All she received in return was a cheeky smile and to be pulled in to another kiss as the Mikaelson siblings clapped at their brother.

There moment was interrupted by Marcel say, "what the hell is going on?"

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
